Ruff Transition (transcript)
Transcript (Scene starts with Dragon riders flying over the ocean going to Wingmaiden Island) Hiccup: All right, gang, when we get to Wingmaiden Island, I want everyone to be on their best behavior. Ruffnut: Hiccup, we've made a chiefly decision. Hiccup: O-Okay. But you're not a chief, so - Tuffnut: We think that we should tell Atali, we need to move the lenses. Ruffnut: Since we are the ones that found out Johann knows where you hid them. Hiccup: Okay, first of all, we don't know for sure that Johann knows anything about the lenses. You just heard a rumor about it at the Northern Markets. I'm just moving the lenses as a precaution. Snotlout: Uh-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba. If anyone is telling Atali anything, it should be me telling her, because I'm like the ambassador to the Wingmaidens. Astrid: You're so right, Snotlout. I can't believe they haven't erected a statue in your honor. Snotlout: They probably have, Astrid. We haven't been there in a while. Ruffnut: Yeah, a statue of Snotlout, sitting in a stew pot, screaming for help. Snotlout: Ha ha ha. Like you know anything about the Wingmaidens, Ruff. Ruffnut: I know they're not dudes! Yeah, they're, like, winged, and they're, like, maiden and stuff. (Scene changes to show Wingmaiden Island where Hiccup and the Riders are walking with Atali and the Wingmaidens who noticeably don't have baby Razorwhips attached to their backs) Atali: I completely agree, Hiccup. Even if there's a small chance the Hunters know where the lenses are hidden, they should be moved. Hiccup: You might want to stay on high alert for a while, Atali, just in case they come looking for them. Atali: Yes, especially during the Grand Transition. Snotlout: Ah-ha. What's the Grand Transition? Ruffnut: I thought you were the ambassador. Shouldn't you know? Snotlout: Shut up, Ruffnut. Fishlegs: Gasps Wait, y-your baby Razorwhips are gone. Atali: The Razorwhips have been returned to the flock. The time had come for them to leave the safety of our care. Ruffnut: Must be nice to finally get that dragon off your back, am I right? Up top! Down low. ignores her All right. Atali: The Grand Transition is bittersweet, Ruffnut. As one group departs, our hearts ache, but then another flock of babies come to fill the void. Fishlegs: I knew I heard rustling in the rookery. Ooh, little baby dragons! Atali: Yes. And tonight they will choose their Wingmaiden, and the process will start all over again. Snotlout: You know, A, if you ladies need any help with the great tradition - Atali: Grand Transition. Hiccup: Okay, well, too bad we can't stay, Snotlout. We don't want to intrude. Or mess anything up. Atali: Nonsense, Hiccup. You will all stay the night and be our honored guests at the ceremony. walks off and Snotlout starts to follow but is grabbed by Hiccup Hiccup: Best behavior. Snotlout: Right. Best behavior. (Scene changes to inside a cave, where the Riders and Wingmaidens (holding torches) are gathered around a fire waiting for the baby Razorwhips to choose its Wingmaiden) Atali: For generations, the Wingmaidens and the Razorwhips have lived in perfect harmony. Tonight that tradition continues. starts to light each torch Each baby Razorwhip will choose its Wingmaiden. That is the first step in our sacred bond. This is the way it has always been, and this is the way it will always be. baby Razorwhips enter, Astrid and Hiccup hold hands and Fishlegs gets emotional Fishlegs: Look, Hiccup. It's like a little Razorwhip family. Razorwhips run around bumping into each other until one by one they begin to choose their Wingmaidens until their is only one left who can't seem to find his Wingmaiden Ruffnut: Ugh. Make up your mind already. Razorwhip reacts and starts runningWait. Why is it coming at me? What the- Razorwhip jumps into Ruffnut's arms Stop! No, no! No! Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no! Mommy's right over there by the torch. Go to the light! Tuffnut: Oh, look at him, Ruffnut. starts scratching his chin while speaking baby talk He's ours. We shall name him, Wingnut. Atali: This can't be. Snotlout: Ha! And you guys thought I was gonna mess things up. Ruffnut: Ugh, hey, watch the braids, pal! Get him off me! Ugh! takes Wingnut from Ruffnut who still tries to get to Ruffnut Atali: He needs to come with me. Tuffnut: Support the head. Atali: Come on. Here you go. Ruffnut: Frisky little sucker. Hiccup: I'm so sorry, Atali. I don't know what happened. Atali: He must have become disoriented from all the extra people. Fishlegs: Baby dragons are very instinctual. Snotlout: What?! There's no way he meant to go to Ruffnut. No way. Atali: Well, now he's back where he belongs. (Scene changes to show the Riders outside preparing to mount their dragons to go home) Hiccup: Okay, guys, let's grab the lenses and head to the Edge mounts Toothless before anything else goes wrong. Atali: Has anyone seen my Razorwhip? He was gone when I woke up. Tuffnut: You lost Wingnut? Okay, don't panic. We need to make a lot of missing signs. I'll put them on all the huts and milk buckets and I'll make a sandwich board for the village idiot. dismounts Toothless Hiccup: Could he have gone back to the rookery? Atali: No, I checked. Ruffnut: He's probably hanging out with his buddies somewhere shooting the breeze. notices Wingnut on her back Or he's attached to my back. is relieved to have found Wingnut Hiccup: Here, let me help you get him off you. Atali: No, no, no, Hiccup. The first few days of the process are the most important. If Wingnut doesn't bond with someone, he will die. Ruffnut, you must become a Wingmaiden. Ruffnut: What?! Me?! (Scene changes to a hut on Wingmaiden Island where Ruffnut and the Wingmaidens are preparing to groom their baby Razorwhips while the Riders watch) Astrid: You really think she can pull this off? Hiccup: Yeah. Well, I hope so, for Wingnut's sake. Fishlegs: Well, I for one, believe in her. Snotlout: Please, I've seen ax handles that are more mothering. Prepare for failure. Atali: Caring for your Razorwhip is the most rewarding part of being a Wingmaiden. You have to groom your dragon daily to avoid parasites and disease. pulls something from her hair and flicks it away Ruffnut: Hmm. roughly grabs Wingnut and lifts up a brush All right, Wingnut, let's get you cleaned up. slaps the brush out of her hand Hey, watch it, you! Astrid: You can do this, Ruff. Tuffnut: Come on, Ruff, remember when we picked the fleas out of Uncle Uggard's back hair? And then you got fleas because of it? Ruffnut: That was different! He didn't have teeth! Atali: Uh, carefully lift each scale and scrub underneath it. pokes one of Wingnut's scales from behind and Wingnut bites her finger Ruffnut: Ow! Grooming Razorwhips really bites. Wingmaiden and Razorwhip starts to laugh in responsegrabs Ruffnut through her into a nearby trough of soapy water before walking over and dropping Wingnut in the water Tuffnut: Scrub, scrub, scrub, alone, above. Ah, Wingnut's in the tubbidy-tub. Washing his cares away. sees Atali walking over and hides out of sight behind the troughsees Wingnut playing in the water Atali: Who knew that baby Razorwhips loved the water? (Scene changes to outside where the Wingmaidens are feeding sea slugs to the baby Razorwhips) Wingmaiden starts dangling the sea slug above the baby Razorwhip just outside it's reach Wingmaiden: Oh. Get it. Here you go. Ah. Razorwhip grabs the sea slug as Atali walks by Atali: The baby Razorwhip's nutrition is critical. Only a well-fed dragon will thrive. Ruffnut: Come on! Ah! Get in there. tries to force the sea slug into Wingnut's mouth but he keeps dodging it Open your mouth! Ugh! I grabbed you the juiciest one! What is wrong with you? Snotlout: I hate to say I told you so, but- glares at Snotlout Nobody listens. Hiccup: It is not easy, Snotlout. Fishlegs: Feeding baby dragons can be a bit tricky. take Wingnut by surprise and stuffs the sea slug into his mouth Ruffnut: Nailed it! coughs the sea slug back into her face Tuffnut: I can't watch this. I refuse to let our baby starve in the streets. runs over and takes the sea slug that Ruffnut had just pulled off of her face and places it into his mouth Oh! Tangy hideous! Revolting. Ruffnut: What are you doing, Tuff? Those are not for us! They're for Wingnut! and - runs over and tackles Ruffnut. Then he starts transfering the chewed up sea slug into Ruffnut's mouth while the Riders watch in surprise and disgust. Fishlegs runs off to throw up and Atali catches Ruffnut transferring the chewed sea slug into Wingnut's mouth Atali: Oh! Wingmaiden faints at the sight There are many ways to feed a baby Razorwhip. Ruffnut, you just invented another one. Snotlout: Huh, even a blind chicken gets a kernel once in a while. (Scene changes to show a grassy meadow where the baby Razorwhips are placed a distance away from the Wingmaidens in prepartion for the next test) Atali: Communication is the key to the bond between Razorwhip and Wingmaiden. You need to have a specific call that only your dragon understands. start using different trilling calls causing their Razorwhips to come to them Ruffnut: Hey. Wingy. Come here. Wingnut! Don't you make me come over there. Get over here! tries to whistle but fails and Wingnut ignores her and lies down Astrid: Hiccup, give her some help. Ruffnut: Over here! Get over here! Hey. Hiccup: How's it going? Ruffnut: Isn't it obvious? Hiccup: Maybe just try and be a little more - pops from behind a tree and sounds a melodic trill causing Wingnut to finally get up and run to Ruffnut knocking her down Ruffnut: Ah, whoa! Atali: Well, in all my years, I've never heard a call like that. You're going to make an amazing Wingmaiden, Ruffnut. climbs onto Ruffnut's head Ruffnut: Yep. That's me. Ruffnut, the super Wingmaiden. So excited. Atali: Tomorrow you will take your first flight. Get some rest. leaves and Wingnut drops into Ruffnut's lap (Scene changes to show Atali's tent on the night of a crescent Moon while Atali polishes her spear shortly before Ruffnut and Wingnut come in unannounced) Ruffnut: I can't do it, Atali. I'm just not cut out for this. I don't have the same bites Ruffnut's hair motherly stuff that you all have. Oh, one more time! Do it one more time! bites the chastising finger that Ruffnut has out See what I mean? Atali: But you're doing great. A bit unorthodox, maybe. Ruffnut: It was Tuffnut! All Tuffnut. He's the one that's been doing everything. Atali: Ruffnut - Ruffnut: Snotlout's right. I'm just not Wingmaiden material. Atali: Sit down with me. Please. sits next to her while Wingnut chews on her helmet Bonding with a baby Razorwhip doesn't always happen right away. That's why we do these exercises. Ruffnut: But nothing I do seems to work. You should just do it. Atali: This isn't about me. It's about the dragon. Nobody knows why a Razorwhip chooses a Wingmaiden. Is it instinct? A feeling? Or something more mystical? Whatever the reason, this little guy chose you. looks at him and Wingnut licks her nose Trust Wingnut. Let him be your guide. The dragon is never wrong. (Scene changes to show Atali and the Wingmaidens without a noticeably missing Ruffnut standing on the cliff of a waterfall preparing for the final test) Atali(cont.): This is the leap of faith the moment the bond with your dragon will be complete. stand at attention while they bond with their dragons. Atali notices an empty spot and is saddened to see that Ruffnut is not there (Scene changes to show Ruffnut with Wingnut mounted on Toothless with Hiccup flying through the sky) Hiccup: So you know I'm happy to give you some pointers, Ruff, but isn't this kind of cheating? Ruffnut: I may be a Nut, Hiccup, but I ain't crazy. And if I'm gonna do a leap of faith, I need to have faith that I'm not gonna splatter on the ground. Hiccup: Yep, fair enough. Well, let's start with the basics. The most important thing to master is your balance. is startled and looks down to see Tuffnut hanging onto him from below Tuffnut: This was a much better idea a thousand feet lower. Hiccup: Tuffnut? Tuffnut: Slide forward. I'm coming up. climbs up and takes a seat behind Ruffnut Ruffnut: What are you doing here? Tuffnut: I uh, I came to give you moral support. Ruffnut: Thanks, bro! Tuffnut: Not you, Ruffnut. Wingnut. Now, hold on tight, little guy. I'll be right here when you get back. Hiccup: All right, come on, Ruff. puts on the Dragonfly II and motions for Ruffnut to grab his hand. After she does they jump down from Toothless Ruffnut: Oh, whoa! Don't let go, Hiccup! Hiccup: I got you. Just keep your hips balanced. Ruffnut: Whoa, whoa, whoa, I think I got it.slowly lets go of Ruffnut's hand and she flies off I got it! Whoo-hoo! Yeah! I got it! We're doing it, Wingnut! We're doing it! Just you and me! And a - seagull?! screams as the seagull crashes into her and she starts to fall from the sky Tuffnut: Bird strike! Ruffnut: I don't got it! dives and catches her Tuffnut: Wingnut! Tuffnut fall towards them and Toothless notices he jumped before following. Tuffnut collides with Ruffnut and Hiccup causing them all to fall Aah! catches them all but crashes into the Wingmaidens and they all fall into the water below the waterfall and the Wingmaidens carry their baby Razorwhips to the land as Atali comes running over Ruffnut: Whoa! I'm fine. Wingmaiden: There, there. You're all right. noticing the Wingmaiden's care for their baby Razorwhips looks at Wingnut who is shaken up Ruffnut: For Wingnut's sake, I don't deserve to be a Wingmaiden. hands Wingnut to Atali I guess the dragon was wrong this time. walks away sobbing while Wingnut tries to get back to her (Ssene changes to show the Riders, minus the Twins, and their dragons gathered outside a hut concerned about Ruffnut's plight and preparing to leave) Astrid: I feel bad for Ruffnut. Hiccup: Yeah. Me too. She gave it her best shot. roars concerned and Hiccup pats his head Snotlout: Oh, my Thor. She failed. Big surprise. Let's go. Fishlegs: I just hope Wingnut finds another Wingmaiden before it's too late. Snotlout: Where are the twins? (Scene changes to show Atali, holding Wingnut, congratulating the Wingmaidens for completing their tasks) Atali: I want to congratulate you all on completing your first flight and graduating to the next level. Our bonds with our Razorwhips are strong. celebrate their graduation then the scene pans up to show Ruffnut and Tuffnut riding Barf and Belch Ruffnut: Whatever, I never wanted to be a Wingmaiden anyway. Tuffnut: Look on the bright side. At least you know you'd be a terrible mom, you know, before you end up with a horde of kids that you would corrupt. Hunter ship is shown docked near the Island Hunter: Make ready, lads! Mind the boat! Ruffnut: Look at that. Even the Dragon Hunters have come to celebrate with the Wingmaidens. Tuffnut: They're always there at your lowest point. More than happy to rub salt in the wound like a master chef spicing a yak steak. Yak filet, mmm. smacks his lips Making myself hungry. Ruffnut: Wait a minute - Tuffnut: I can't believe what we're missing. Those guys are party animals. Ruffnut: Tuff, they're ambushing the island. We have to save Atali and Wingnut! Hunters charge the Wingmaidens carrying weapons Atali: Dragon Hunters! start to flee to the air while Atali takes off on foot still holding Wingnut. She dives under one Hunter causing the Hunter that was preparing to swing a mace at her to instead hit his comrade (Scene changes to show Krogan and the Dragon Flyers planning to steal the Dragon Eye lenses from their hiding spot) Krogan: The Wingmaidens are pinned in the cove. Go into the tower and retrieve the Dragon Eye lenses. go into the hidden spot in the tower and Hiccup shows up above Krogan with the bag of lenses Hiccup: Looking for these? Krogan: You're all mine, Hiccup. starts a battle with Hiccup Astrid: Snotlout, on my wing! Fishlegs, protect the shrine! flies above the tower Fishlegs: Give it all you got, girl. spews lava into the tower and the Flyers scream before their Singetails are seen flying off[ The Twins are shown trying to defeat the Hunters chasing Atali with Barf and Belch] Ruffnut: Light 'em up! Flyer fires on Atali and she drops Wingnut who falls to the ground Ruffnut: Oh, no. is quickly surrounded by Hunters Hunter: Look at the dumb little lizard. Different Hunter: He's not much more than an appetizer. Ruffnut: Wingnut! uses the call Tuffnut made to call Wingnut, who quickly runs to her and attches himself to her back Ruffnut: You messed with the wrong Nutmaiden. takes out the Hunters with a combination of disarming and using their weapons against them and aerial strikes I'm not always that violent just most of the time. climbs back onto Barf and they leave Hiccup still battling Krogan Hiccup: I've had about enough of this. How about you? roars in agreement and Hiccup takes out his shield Now, bud! fires at the Singetail knocking it off balance before Hiccup shots a bola from his shield which muzzles it Krogan: Easy, dragon. bucks and shot fire erractically while Krogan tries to get it under control Hey! Hiccup: Okay, finish them off, and then we'll double back to Krogan. Astrid: But, Hiccup - Hiccup: I know. Keep fighting. We can't leave the Wingmaidens. is shown firing at Atali who is running out of room to run then one shot knocks her off her feet causing her to hang from the cliff Ruffnut: Atali's in trouble. shoots again and Atali starts to fall from the cliff Atali: Aah! and Wingnut dive after her Ruffnut: We're coming, Atali! Tuffnut: Ruffnut! awhile, Ruffnut comes back up, holding Atali Ruffnut: Yeah! Tuffnut: Whoo! Yeah! All right! and Belch celebrate waving their necks Whoa! Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! drops Atali down on Barf beofre settling down as well Atali: You did it. and Wingnut headbutt each other (Scene changes to shown Krogan and the Flyers diving at something in the dawn sky) Flyer: Another Dragon Rider! and Belch are spotted, shadowed by the sunlight, carrying Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Atali Krogan: It's just one more dragon. Victory is within our grasp. Ruffnut: Hey, Dragon Flyers! come into view behind Barf and Belch Remember the Wingmaidens? and the Wingmaidens fly down to take out the Flyers, helped by Atali and Tuffnut riding Barf and Belch Hiccup: Come on, Krogan. Let's finish it. Krogan: Next time, Hiccup Haddock. flies off in defeat (Scene changes to show Atali and the Wingmaidens congratulating Ruffnut on having completed her training) Atali: Ruffnut Thorston, for saving the life of Wingnut and for your uncommon valor in battle, you are now a full-fledged Wingmaiden. congratulate Ruffnut while Snotlout looks at the smug smiles of Fishlegs and Astrid Snotlout: Okay, fine. Whoo-hoo. She did it. She's a Wingmaiden. I'm still the ambassador. Atali: You trusted your Razorwhip, and the dragon unlocked your heart. Ruffnut: Yeah. Okay, so that's it? Let's head back to the Edge, huh? I sure hope Wingnut likes Chicken. of the baby Razorwhips cry out in protest Atali: Oh, no, no, no, no, you can't leave, Ruffnut. This is Wingnut's home. You're a Wingmaiden now. Ruffnut: I may be a Wingmaiden, but I'm also a Dragon Rider. Atali: Yes, but all of these baby dragons are Wingnut's siblings. He needs to stay with them until they are released back to the flock. Ruffnut: And Tuffnut's my brother, and I need to stay with him because he's never released back to the flock. cries out in confliction Tuffnut: I got it. Problem solved. I'll just stay here. I'm really the best Wingmaiden on this island. I'd say I proved that pretty decisively. Atali: You're not a Wingmaiden. Tuffnut: Okay. Fine. Wing-man. Atali: As you know, Tuffnut, men are not allowed to live on the island. Tuffnut: Isn't that convenient? I do all the work around here, then you guys ditch me to go have your fun. Well, maybe I'll just start my own club, on my own island, where people aren't allowed. How about that? grumbles and nuzzles Ruffnut Ruffnut: Aw, he's nuzzling me. Obviously means something. I don't know what, but something. flies off and attaches to Atali Tuffnut: Wait. What did it mean? Tell me. Astrid: I think Wingnut just made the decision for you. purrs and nuzzles Atali Atali: Hmm. Razorwhips are mysterious creatures. Ruffnut: Eh, easy come, easy go. Atali: Dragon Riders, you will always be welcome here. Hiccup: And we'll always be ready to fight by your side. (Scene changes to show the Riders flying through the skies) Tuffnut: Why did we even have him, Ruff, when we knew that he was just gonna grow up and leave us like this? Empty, alone, in a nest. Fishlegs: In the end, Wingnut chose his family. Hiccup: We'd all do the same thing. Ruffnut: I know I did. starts sobbing, depressed by the situation, as the Riders fly towards the sun Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts